


The Straw and The Frog

by Raignne (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bayou, Multi, Prince Naveen! Bucky, Princess and the Frog AU that no one asked for, Stucky - Freeform, Tiana! Steve, Winifred and George are royalty, bucky is also fascinated by magic (Voodoo), bucky is stupid and spoiled, bucky turns into a frog, clint is an alligator while Pietro is in love with a star because he's a firefly, gay is okay, steve's moms' dream restaurant, tony is spoiled too, wanda is mama odie, zemo is a voodoo witch doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raignne
Summary: Okay, why Bucky came to New Orleans, no one knows. Except for the fact that he's a hot prince and everyone loves him. Except for the determined Steve to make sure his mom's dream comes true and he'll be happy that he has "Sarah's Place" in an old cannery on the side of the river.Voodoo and love all play a role and simply, Steve doesn't care for it.





	1. There's Magic in the Air Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> UGHHH

Steve's dad, Joseph was sewing a suit for his friend, Tony. "And the prince was approached by this slimy little frog." he said as he tied a bow around the collar of the mannequin in the completely blue room. "The prince looked at that little frog and leaned down. Planting a kiss on his lips." Joseph spoke and started stitching the seam of the waist coat for the small child. Steve shivered and nearly gagged.    
  
"And that frog turned into a stunning prince!" Steve's dad exclaimed and closed the book. Humming as he stitched and Steve shook his head rapidly.    
  
"I could never kiss a frog!" he exclaimed and cross his arms. He was around 5 or 6. He shivered and shook his head repeatedly.    
  
"You could never kiss a frog?" Tony laughed and threw a frog beanie onto his cat’s head and shoved her in Steve's face. Steve laughed and pushed the cat away. Feeling bad for the animal as the cat clawed its way out of Tony's hands and onto the roof where her claws sunk in.    
  
"Muffins!" Tony exclaimed and laughed. Throwing himself into his back and held his stomach with laughter.    
  
"Would you two stop tormenting this poor cat." Joseph scolded lightly and reached up. Pulling her off the ceiling and taking the beanie off. Setting her on the floor as the cat basically serpentined away.    
  
Steve looked over as Tony's dad, Howard emerged from the doorway. "How's it coming along Joseph?" he asked and picked Tony up. Joseph smiled. "Pretty good Mr. Stark." he said and Tony looked at his dad. Mr. Stark laughed and smiled.    
  
"I expecting nothing less from the best seems men in the city of New Orleans." Mr. Stark laughed and Tony grabbed the collar of his father's suit. "Daddy! I want the suit like the man in the book! Please daddy please!!" the child exclaimed and tugged at the collar as Mr. Stark gave Joseph a stressed look.   
  
"Mr. Rogers, do you think you can whip something up?" he asked and Joseph laughed. He picked up Steve and nodded. "Anything for my favorite customer." he said and stepped out of the way to saw 3 lines of 6 suits per row.    
  
"See you tomorrow Steve!" Tony yelled and Steve waved. "See ya Tony!" he replied and smiled as he slipped his arms through his jacket and was surprised about how his crown stayed on his head. Steve walked beside his father to the tram.    
  


"Now let it be known Steve. No matter what people tell you, never let anyone judge you. Everyone is the same." Steve father said as he held Steve's small one in his own. Steve nodded as the tram came up, Joseph helped him up that first step and they walked to the back seats of the tram. It was dark outside. Steve got on his knees and looked outside.    
  
Watching all the fancy houses go bye and then they went to their one hour with two bedroom houses. Small but good. Steve smiled as he waved at the bus driver and they got off the bus. He walked beside his father and entered their house.    
  
"Mama!" Steve yelled and ran. His mother dropped down and picked him up. Blowing a raspberry into his cheek causing the child to erupt in giggles.   
  
"Hey Stevie!" she said and smiled at him. She stood him on a stool and took off his coat and put it in the coat stand. "Whaddya say kid, Wanna help me make some Gumbo?" she asked and Steve nodded with an enthusiastic smile. 


	2. Sarah' Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this too much

The time passed quickly as Steve stirred with a large wooden spoon. Sarah, Steve's mom, stood beside him. "It's done mama." he said and Steve mom nodded. "Is it now?" she said and took the spoon and looked at him. "Imma 'bout to put this spoon in my-" she said and Steve gave a stressed face.   
  
"Wait!" he yelled and took the spoon back. Grabbing the Tabasco sauce and putting two dashes. Furrowing his brows and adding a final one. He stirred and took a sip. He nodded. "Done." he confirmed and Sarah dipped the spoon back and took a sip. She gave a hum and a sorrowful face.    
  
"What's wrong? Did I mess up again?" Steve said and looked at him. She put a hand under her chin like a thinking face. "Well kid... This is the best gumbo I've ever tasted!" she exclaimed and picked Steve up. The kid laughed and smiled. Hugging him mom and looking at her. "Something like this can't not be shared." she said and set Steve down. He got the message as he rushed to the front door and opened it.    
  
"Hey everyone!! I made gumbo!!" he yelled and he saw people start rushing over.    
  
People from the small neighborhood sat on their front porch and started eating gumbo. Compliments from all around as Steve was sat on his father's shoulders and Joseph pulled Sarah to his side with a smile. 

Soon, the made their way to Steve's room after locking the house up. They sat on the bed as Steve slid off his father’s back and landed on the mattress. Sarah pulled out a small slip and unfolded it. She held it as Steve sat next to her. "One day Stevie, people are gonna come all over to eat my-" she started and Steve got on his knees. "Our!" he said and she laughed and nodded. On the paper, she grabbed a pen from her pocket and wrote in all caps in the corner 'Steve's Place.' and Steve smiled. "Come from all over to eat our food." she said and set the picture next to Steve's lamp and laid him down. He yawned and wiggled under the covers. They kissed his head and stood up. Walking out and turning the light out.

Steve opened an eye and shot to his knees and grabbed the picture. Walking to the window and looked at the brightest star in the sky. He held it to his chest and closed his eyes tightly. "Please please please please please." he mumbled and cracked open an eye and heard a croak. He turned his head to the side and saw this small, frog. He blinked and the front croaked again.    
  
Steve shot himself off the bed and ran out the door with a slam.  
  
-   
  
Steve pushed open the door. Heavy on his feet as He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. He kicked his shoes as he took off the apron wrapped around his waist soon after. He pulled open his drawer and sighed.    
  
"Hard night for tips Mama. But every penny counts." he sighed and tossed two coins into the container. He pushed the metal coffee can back in his drawer and pushed it closed. He pressed a kiss to his two fingers and pressed them against the lips of his mother's picture. A metal hanging on the corner. He reached into the pocket of his apron and pulled out the picture from years ago, soon he unfolded it. He set it in front of his mother's picture. He looked at that paper that proudly had 'Steve's place.' in all capitals with a picture of people dining in a really fancy place. He smiled. "One day mama." he said and stretched. He rested the apron on the top of the dresser and walked to his bed.    
  
The second his body hit the mattress. He fell asleep. 30 minutes of sleep before his alarm started going off. His foot raised and turned it off.


	3. A Prince in New Orleans

Half of his hair standing up. "Goodnight Cal's.... Good morning Coulson’s." he sighed and changed from the baby blue button up and pulled in a nice shade of yellow one. He slid on a jacket as  he ran out the door and waved his hand and grabbed a hold of the railing to the tram. tram He pulled himself in and weaved through the crowds of people. He was a little under 5'5. Around 90 pounds of pure determination and a good heart, plus he was small enough to fit between people. He hummed and looked through a magazine while waiting for the bus to hit his stop. He saw a man eyeing him. He had a flower in his waistcoat. Steve's stop came and smiled, hopping off the tram and onto the curb.    
  
He was about to walk forward but this band of small town members playing various instruments started waltzing through and Steve tried to get though but a man grabbed his hand and the other held a handkerchief and danced with Steve.    
  
Steve let go and walked to the restaurant he worked at. Coulson's Cafe in the morning and Cal's at night. He wrapped the apron around his waist and looked at the chef who crowded it with plates and cups. The people at the bar gave him a worried look while Steve set plates in front of them quickly and held the platter under his arm and set it on the counter and put three plates of three bread pastries on these. He grabbed the jar of honey and the wand. Sprinkling the honey around all the same on each plate and he grabbed the sugar. He spun the plate and patted the sugar onto the plates. He smiled and handed two of the plates to the people at the bar.   
  
He walked to the soldier sitting at one of the table and set a plate in front of him. The man took a bite and his face light up. He gave Steve a salute and Steve returned it happily. The chef growled and started throwing plates at Steve. He caught several on the platter, a plate on his head and then his foot. Steve gave the dirty man a glare.    
  
-   
  
One a street corner, The Shadow Man or Dr. Zemo. He held up a tarot card with a man and woman holding hands with a smile. A heart surrounding them. The man who was getting the reading gave a smile but took off his hat and showed his bald head. Zemo held the card horizontal and sprinkling too much powder and blowing it at him.    
  
The man ran a hand through his hair and wiggled his eyebrow at a woman but soon hair erupted from his body. The woman screamed and hit him with her purse. The man gave a confused look and stepped in front of the store window. His eyes went wide and he screamed as well.    
  
Zemo laughed and flicked the coin up and his shadow held open his jacket and the coin landed in the pocket. The shadows smile curling like a spiral at the corner.    
  
\-    
  
The ship was at port with a Prince standing at the top with his butler. The banner across the port read "Welcome Prince James!" The man had a stunning smile as he held his hands on his hips. The man ripped off his white clothes and showed average street clothes with a hat, floppy on the top and a sharp bill. He grabbed the small ukulele, soon he slid down the landing strip. Men and women surrounded him and clapped their hands and swooned. The butler, T'Challa, fell down the strip and felt the prince's crown land on his bum. James looked up and saw the same band that stopped Steve walk past the docks as he ran to catch up with lots of 'no's' and a angry butler.    
  
They walked down the street and Steve held a platter, giving the man a cup of coffee and then picking up the empty dishes outside. James stood next to him and held his hat over his chest and gave smiled at him. Steve rolled his eyes and scoffed. Walking back inside.    
  
Bucky shrugged and put his hat back on. He walked back with the group. Playing the ukulele to his heart’s content.    
  
\-    
  
A child was on the side of the road selling newspaper and a expensive car stopped and handed the child a stack of cash and took a paper. The child smiled and waved the money at the man happily as Zemo felt the coin land in his hand and he gripped it angrily as he watched the man, further identified as Mr. Stark, drove and stopped in front of Coulson's.    
  
He got out and walked inside as Steve smiled. "Welcome Mr. Stark!" he said and walked over with a plate of the bread pastries.    
  
"Hello Steve! Why don't you start me of wi-" he started but Steve set down the 'beignets' in front of him and he smiled. "Perfect. Thank you. Keep them coming till I pass out." he said and Steve smiled. He started serving things to other people.    
  
"Congratulations on winning the king of the Mardi Gras parade." Steve said as he poured coffee into the man's cup and took some dishes. Mr. Stark laughed as he took a bite of the sugary pastry that was probably bad but they were good. "I know. It caught me by surprise..." he said and used his hand to cover the side of his mouth. "For the 5th year in the row." He laughed and Steve cracked a smile as he saw his friends Peggy, Angela, Sharon and Loki.    
  
"Hey Steve! We were gonna go dancing tonight, do you wanna come?" Peggy asked as Steve took the newest dishes. "I can't. I'm pulling a double shift tonight." he said and Angela scoffed. "Steve, all you do is work." she said and Steve sighed.    
  
"Well I can't. And that's that." he said and the chef hit the bell with his spatula. "Order up!" he hollered and Steve walked over. He had collected several tips already. The chef looked at him. "What you saving up for that you gotta work all the time for?" he asked as Steve put the pancakes and other things on his platter.    
  
"I'm gonna buy that old run down fish mill and turn it into a restaurant. People from all over will-" he started before The chef started laughing his butt off. He hunched over and then wiped a tear. "Thanks for that Steve. You ain't never gonna save enough money got that place." he said and pointed his spatula rudely at Steve.    
  
He simply growled softly and started serving what was on his platter before Tony rushed in. "Steve! Steve Steve Steve!" He yelled and crashed into a chair by his father and slammed the newspaper onto the table. Steve walked over and looked at him.    
  
"Tell him what happened daddy!" he said excitedly as Steve held the platter in front of him and looked at Tony. "Well Pr-" Mr. Stark started before Tony looked at him. "Prince James is here from Romania! Tell him what you did daddy! Tell him!" He yelled and Mr. Stark chuckled. "I invi-" He started but Tony shot out of his chair. "He invited Prince James to stay with us for the time while he's here!" Tony exclaimed and pointed to him in the paper. He sat back down and smiled.    
  
"Tell him what else you did daddy!" Tony said and rested his elbows in his table. Mr. Stark looked at Tony if he wanted to speak. Tony waved him off. "Go ahead." He said and Mr. Stark sighed.    
  
"Well." he said and Tony was about to cut in but Howard shoved a beignets in his mouth, causing him to go cross-eyed and start eating it. "Were running a dance tonight in how honor of coming to New Orleans." he said and Tony nodded enthusiastically. Steve hummed and smiled. "I'm happy for you Tony." Steve replied and Tony smiled.    
  
Steve came over with a fresh plate of beignets and set them in front of Mr. Stark. "Remember Tony, the way to a man's heart of through to stomach." Steve said and patted Howard's stomach. Just after, he put a napkin in the part where his suit cut into a 'v' shape.    
  
"That's it!" Tony yelled and grabbed Howard's wallet and pulled out a couple hundreds and some other cash. "I need about 500 of you man-catching beignets." He exclaimed as he ran over to Steve and shoved it in his hands. "Should that cover it?" He asked and Steve looked at all the money and smiled and looked at him. "Y-yes! This sh-should cover it just fine!" Steve said and Tony smile. He picked up his dad before he could say what.   
  
"I'm seeing my Prince tonight! And I ain't letting him get away!" he yelled and pushed them both out the door. Steve was too overjoyed to say anything. "This is it! I'm gonna have enough for my restaurant!" he said with a huge smile. He heard the bell ring and saw the chef had dropped and egg on it. He saw his face and smiled. He waved and put all the money in his apron and folded it up. He put it in his jacket and buttoned it up around his figure and walked to the bankers who held ownership over it.    
  
-   
  
Zemo looked over his newspaper and watched Howard leave. He looked at his shadow and smirked. On the front was a picture of Prince James on the Breaking News! Line. 


	4. Almost there

Steve stood with the real estate agents Sam and Nick . They pulled out the sign and pulled it off. "Can I sign the papers now?" he asked excitedly and pooled at the place he had had such images for. "I'm afraid not Mr. Rogers. We have a ball to get too." Sam said and looked at him. "Plus were closed about now and you can sign them tomorrow." Nick  said after and Steve looked at him. "Can I sign them at the ball?" he asked and Sam nodded. Walking off as Steve smiled. Opening the picture in his pocket and looking at the building as he walked inside and saw how perfect it was. Sure it was a little run down but all fixable.    
  
"I knew I'd find you here...." he said his father and turned around. Seeing the older Mr. Rogers holding a run down pot. "Mamas gumbo pot." he said and watched his father set it on the stool. Steve smiled and held his arms out. "Can't you see it pa? It’s perfect." he said and stood everywhere and told him where everything was gonna be. Steve's dad looked hesitant. "Stevie... I know your mama didn't get the place she always wanted... But she had one thing. She had love." he said and placed a hand on Steve's head. Steve softly leaned into it. "Pa, I don't have time for that." he said and looked at his father. He slowly pushed him back into a chair and smiled. "Why do I need to when I'm so close." he said and looked at him. "When I'm almost there?" he asked and grabbed a broom and swung up all the cobwebs. He leaned the broom against the wall and grabbed the curtain covering the window and dusted it out. Rolling a table over and using it as a table cloth. He started explaining all these people and places and soon. Joseph started holding him clean up. St He pulled a bottle of Tabasco out of his jacket with salt and set them on the table. Slowly grabbing a glass cup and taking the flower from his father's flower and setting in the cup. Taking the Gumbo pot and walking out arm and arm with him.    
  
-   
  
James was surrounded by women and men of varying ages as T'Challa had finally caught up with him. He held his luggage. A man looked at him. "Do you need help?" he asked and T'Challa kept running toward a the Prince. The band was surrounded by people as James was dancing with the small down who had gotten the stack of cash from Mr. Stark. James obvious wasn't trying very 

+hard for the kids integrity and he laughed.    
  
He grabbed T'Challa and started dancing with him. "Sire!" he yelled and James gave him look and laughed. Spinning him around. "How many times must I tell you!? It's Bucky!" he yelled and spun him into the tuba player. James laughed as he looked at him. "You must be really into the music! Get it, because you are in a tuba!" he spoke into the mouthpiece and sighed. "Party pooper." he yanked him out of the tuba. Launching them both into their luggage and Bucky laughed.    
  
He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his hat. They saw a black cane and looked up. Seeing the ringed hand holding the purple sphere. "Buna!" he greeted and held his cane for Bucky. He took a hold and pulled himself up.


	5. Dr. Zemo's Voodoo Emporium

Zemo smiled. "Welcome to New Orleans Gentlemen. Dr. Zemo." he said and held up a card. Pushed it into his jacket and then out. Holding it to Bucky who gladly accepted.    
  
"Palm readings... Tarot cards... Fortune telling..." he read as Zemo led him into the alleyway and T'Challa was picking everything up and he looked around for him. "Sire!" T'Challa yelled and ran down the alley and returned to his side. He dropped the luggage and sighed.    
  
"T'Challa! This man has just read my palm!" Bucky exclaimed. Obviously never been out of a castle before. T'Challa saw the newspaper in Zemo's back pocket. "Or this morning's newspaper. Sire!" he said and Bucky looked at him. Completely dumbfound and such. "Sire, I do believe this is a shaman and we shou-" he started but Zemo stuck out his hand. "Don't you disrespect me little man!" he yelled and looked at T'Challa.   
  
"Don't you derogate or deride! You're in my world now, not your world!" he yelled and tapped his staff against the floor as the door opened slowly. "And I got friends on the other side." he said and lead them in a soft echo of varying octaves followed. "He's got Friends on the Other Side."    
  
Zemo lead them to the main too. It seemed. "How's the next to gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana. Just a parlor trick don't worry." he said and snapped his finger. The lights above the table turned on and he looked at them.    
  
"Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease." he said and their hats were flicked onto some skulls on the table by the door. 

  
Bucky walked while T'Challa was skeptical. But Zemo's shadow smiled and kicked him. Causing the man to shoot forward and land at the feet of his chair. "If you will relax and enable me to do, anything I please." he said and T'Challa had finally gotten into his chair.    
  
Zemo has seen to disappear. "I can read your future." he said and appeared behind Bucky. "I can change it around some too!" he exclaimed and disappeared again. "I look deep into your heart and soul..." he said and appeared right next to T'Challa. "You do have a soul, don't you kitty?" he joked and T'Challa gave a glare while Bucky snickered.    
  
"Make your wildest dreams come true..." he said and smiled. Puppets appeared on his fingers as he stood between T'Challa and Bucky. "I've got Voodoo..." he said and he held a chicken upside down. "I've got hoodoo..." he said and stood next to Bucky and the empty chair where he was designated to sit. "I've got things I ain't even tried!" he said and opened a small chest where a small skull made of fire appeared. Everything outside of the table within the curtains seemed completely black.    
  
"And I've got friends on the other side!" he said and stood his chair moving behind him too and optimal sitting place. Bucky was so Amazon get by everything while T'Challa wasn't sure. "He's got friends on the other side...." they seemed to echo off.    
  
A stack of cards was now present in his hand. "The cards... The cards... The cards will tell.... The past and the present and the future as well." he said and either each saying do the tense. A card fluttered out and landed on the table, all in a perfect line. Only three. The cards disappeared as he flushed them and they went into an arch in the air. "The cards... The cards..." he said and they spun over his arms and landed in his hand and he turned them out. "Just take three." he said and Bucky picked three as did T'Challa. "Take a trip into your future with me." he said and he took Bucky's and places them face down in the table.    
  
He took Bucky's first card and held it too him. It showed the country of Romania. "Now you young man are from across the sea." he said and pulled the car up and showed a family tree of crowns. "You come from two long lines of royalty." he said and held up a shrunken head. "I'm a royal myself on my mother's side.." he smiled and sat back down. He pulled up more. Showing him sitting in a chair with a rose in his mouth with his ukulele surrounded by men and women.    
  
"Your lifestyles high..." he started but pulled up more and showed him with empty pockets. "But your funds are low." he said and looked at him.    
  
Zemo pulled up more. "You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough." he said and it showed him and a blurred image of Tony with Mr. Stark standing on a pile of gold coins. "Mom and dad cut you off huh playboy?" he asked and Bucky shrugged. He looked at Zemo. "Sad but true." he said.   
  
"Now your gonna get hitched, but hitching ties you down. You just wanna be free. Hop from place to place. But freedom... Takes green." he said and started laughing. He shuffled the stack of cards in his hand and laid them all faced down. He then pushed them over. All showing copious amounts of 1 dollar bills. The past and present cards were gone as he stood next to Bucky and took his future card. "It's the green... It's the green... It's the green you need!" he yelled and took all the money. Making the cards disappear. James looked at it with a smiled. "And when I look into your future it's the green that I see." he said and was in his chair again. He sighed and looked at T'Challa.    
  
"On you cat man I don't wanna waste much time... You've been pushed around all your life." he said and flipped over his card and show a picture of him in a jester suit from the 1600's. He started flushing them and it was almost like a animation. "You been pushed 'round by your mother and your sister and your brother." he said and each time he said a member of his family, they would land on his back as he did chores. His present card vanished. "And if you was married... You'd be pushed 'round by your wife." he said and laid that present card face up with a picture of a woman of his wife sitting on him. Bucky laughed softly and covered his mouth.   
  
He appeared next to T'Challa. "But in your future, the you I see... Is expect the man you've always wanted to be." he said and held his future card in front of him and the man's smile grew 10 sizes to see him as Prince and Bucky as his squire.    
  
He stood between them and held his hand crossed over each other. "Shake my hand..." he said and looked at them. Either was nervous. "C'mon boys... Won't you shake a poor, sinner’s hand?" he asked and they both did. T'Challa did more enthusiastically than Bucky as Zemo smiled. "Yes." he said and let go of their hands as all this evil music came out of nowhere. Drums and what-not. Bucky was soon held down by two snakes and T'Challa was very surprised.    
  
"Are you ready!?" he exclaimed and looked at them. He threw down a powder thing and it exploded with dust and this huge head from what seemed to be a totem pole emerged from the wall. "Are you ready?!" he yelled and the mouth opened. Showing a purple vortex in which a necklace came out and he looked at them. "Transformation central!" he yelled and smaller voices echoed his words.    
  
"Reformation central!" he said after AND the same voices repeated. "Transmogrification central!" he said and grabbed Bucky's finger and opened that necklace that looked like a small talisman head with a very pointed jaw. He nicked Bucky's finger and he flinched. Soon a green smoke started swirling around him and T'Challa just wanted in pure shock.    
  
"Can you feel it?" He asked as Bucky thrashed in his bindings as he wiped down his face and a skull mask covered everything except his mouth. "You're changing... You're changing... You're changing alright!" he exclaimed as the form of the man in the chair started shrinking and the shadow man's face changed into a Mardi Gras mask of flowers and small styles of green, yellow, purple and pink. "I hope your satisfied.... But  if you ain't.... Don't blame me!" he exclaimed and lifted his hands through the smoke and lifted. "You can blame my friends on the other... Side!" he yelled and smaller voices spoke after him. Zemo started laughing as the music got more intense as everything happened.    
  
"You got what you want! What you wants what you get!" the voices yelled and Zemo's laughed continued until he held a finger to his lips. "Hush!" and everything went out. Lights. Small dots of purple and a white skull mask stayed and they disappeared into the black.   



	6. The Masquerade Ball

The masquerade ball. The very party that Howard was throwing for Prince James. People of all ethnicity showed up in the marble courtyard of what seemed to be the Stark Estate. People dancing to what seemed to be Tango music. Small men and tall women, men and men, women and women. Anyone was allowed so they took that opportunity. A woman dressed in old 1800’s clothing held a tray of what seemed to be 8 glasses of wines. A man in a octopus suit walked by and with all his arms, he held the glasses and walked away. The woman returned her gaze and saw them all gone. Giving a confused look. 

Howard wore the Greek robes with his dog, Jarvis at his side dressed the same but in almost battle gear.  “Senator Johnson!” Howard exclaimed and extended his hand to the man in the devil suit at the beignet table where Steve stood behind in a white shirt, military green pants and waiting. An army man costume. Nothing much. “Hey Jimmy.” Howard said after and shook hands with the man. Once his hand was at his side, he reached behind him and grabbed a beignet.

Howard looked at Steve. “I hope you’re leaving some of the beignets for your constituents.” Howard said and walked off with the senator. A woman in a saxophone costume walked over and Steve handed her a plate with a smile. “Here you go, piping hot.” he said and the woman smile happily. She raised a beignet to her mouth. Steve heard a whine and looked at the dog. Jarvis, the dog whose face was resting on the white table cloth with lilies holding up the blue ribbon on it, whined at Steve and looked at the beignets.  

“Jarvis. Excuse me.” Steve said to the woman who turned his back to the man and ate happily. She started walking off. “Jarvis, no. No.” Steve said as the dog pulled the puppy eyes and started drooling all over the table cloth. Whining at Steve. In which, Steve laughed and sighed. 

“Okay.” he said and grabbed the tongs and pulled one out of the pot. The dog happily got on her hind legs. “But just one.” he said and tossed it into the air. The dog sprang into action and caught it. Landing and sliding across the tile floor as a result from a poor grip. Tony ran back and forth looking for Prince James. A man followed in an olden times Jester suit. “But, Mister Tony, you said ‘later’ two hours ago.” the man whined and Tony stopped and looked at him as he held his handkerchief. Running back and forth on the steps. Tony sighed. “Travis, when a man says ‘later.’” he started and walked down in front of him and hit his nose gently with the handkerchief in his hand. “He really means ‘not ever.’” Tony said and looked at him. 

The man gave a sad look as Tony turned and only showed his back as he looked over his shoulder. “Now run along.” he said as the man started walking off. Tony did the same in the opposite direction towards Steve’s table. “There are plenty of young colts who are dying for you to waltz them into a stupor.” Tony said and walked to Steve table. He smiled and sprinted over. 

“Give me them napkins, quick!” tony yelled and unbuttoned his suit. Shoving them under his armpits and through the button up of his shirt. Steve held a plate of beignets and looked at him. “What on earth for?” Steve asked curiously and put down the tongs in his hand. Tony shrunk away to the darkness of behind the staircase he was standing on. Well on the side, next to Steve’s table. 

Tony continued shoving napkins. “I swear, I’m sweating like a sinner in church.” Tony said and looked at Steve with such urgency as he buttoned his suit back up. “Stevie, it’s getting to be so late!” Tony exclaimed and looked around frantically for James. Steve tried to be the voice of reason as he looked at Tony. He used his arms to point. “Tony, there are still a few stragglers…” he said and Tony held his arms up like he was gonna throw a tantrum. 

“It’s just not fair! My prince is never coming!” Tony yelled and shook his head, the crown on his head and all the napkins flew out of wherever they were stashed and floated to the floor. Steve caught the crown. “Now Tony…” he started before Tony ran up the stairs. “I never get anything I wish for!” Tony yelled and Steve followed him up the stairs. “Now Tony!” Steve yelled and continued following him to the top of the stairs. "Tony, Wait!" Steve yelled and stood behind him. Tony held his hands over his face.

"Just calm down. Take a deep..." Steve started and held a reassuring hand on his shoulder. There were tears running down the others face. Tony came to a realization and dropped his hands. "Are you wearing eyeliner?" Steve asked because he saw some kinda make-up running. "It adds to the effect. Maybe I just got to wish harder." Tony said and pulled white gloved one with the blink of an eye and turned around. Holding his hands together. 

"Huh?" Steve held his crown, completely confused about the whole event that had just occurred. Tony turned and looked up at the brightest star in the sky. The one Steve wished on when he was younger. It was all just a tale. Not real. "Please, please, please, please, please, please!" Tony exclaimed and crunched his eyes closed. He kept mumbling it under his breath as Steve sighed. 

"Tony, you can't just wish on a star and except things..." Steve said but he heard the music stop and Tony turned his attention to the entrance. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" a man yelled and Tony held a hand over his chest. Steve held his crown in awe of the situation. Tony's smile slowly developed into a bright on. "His royal highness, Prince James!" the man announced and everyone's attention turned to the man walking up the stairs. Tony snatched the crown from Steve's hand, the prince held his hand to people in which they had bowed immediately. Steve looked up at the star in an awe struck manner. Tony grabbed a napkin and wiped his face. He did his eyeliner without even looking and whistled loudly at someone. The lights going onto him as he held his handkerchief in a elegant manner and threw up glitter. Guests started applauding as he batted his lashes at the prince who had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs. 

James held a hand against his chest and extended the other to Tony. A way to ask for a dance. Tony smiled and rushed down the stairs quickly. How he managed to not fall, Steve didn't know. James bowed after Tony curtsied, why? Who knows. Tony pulled James in and then they started dancing. Waltzing really. The spotlight still following them as Steve watched from above. Smiling and watching Tony have his dance. Steve started making how way down the stairs to tend to the beignets table. The duo seemed to spin elegantly as James dipped Tony. Tony smiled and stayed pointing at him repetitively. Steve shrugged and started swaying to the music. Someone in a donkey costume stood beside him and did the same before looking at her. "Evening, Steve. Marvelous Party." the voice was familiar. 

The man took off his hood and showed Nick from the real estate agency. "Evening, Mr. Fury and Mr. Wilson." he said. A little more hesitantly since the back of the Donkey costume started moving to show Sam. Who looked a little angry. Sam saw the beignets and smiled. "Fine-smelling beignets you got there." Sam said and pointed to the huge plate Steve was holding onto.

Steve smiled. "Gonna be the house specialty once I sign those paper y'all brought." Steve said and offered them to the men in the suit. Nick grabbed one, and Sam grabbed 3. Eating one instantly while Nick hadn't touched his yet. Sam was eating contently as Nick's face dropped. "Yes. About that." Nick started while Sam sighed at his stopping. Eating another beignet, leaving him with one.

"You were outbid." Sam said and Nick looked away. Steve face instantly fell as he looked at the men in the suit. "What?" he asked with his furrowed brows. Setting the plate on the table as Nick adjusted his tie. "A fellow came in." Nick said and Sam started shoving beignets in his suit pocket one after one. "He offered the full amount in cash." Nick finished and Steve looked devastated. "Unless you can top his offer by Wednesday." Nick said and Sam finished it for him. "You can kiss that place goodbye." Sam said and ate the beignet in his mouth. They started walking away and Steve ran up to them. 

"You know how long it took me to save that money?" Steve said and Nick stopped them. Sam took a bite of the beignet and Nick touched his nose. "Exactly!" Nick said and took Steve by his shoulders and turned him toward the beignet table. Sam opened his jacket and grabbed a beignet. "Which is why a little man of your background would have had his hands full." he said and held Steve's two hands like a palm reader. "Trying to run a big business like that." Nick finished and Steve pulled his hands away. Sam wiped the sugar off his jacket. "Now you're better off where you're at." Nick finished and pulled the hood back on. 

"Now, wait a minutes-" Steve started but Sam adjusted his collar. "Love the beignets though." he said and waved them around in the air before going back in the compartment under the saddle. "Now hold on there! You come back-" he said and grabbed the tail. Grabbing and pulling. Hearing the suction come off and he flew back into the table. He yelped as he fought to grab anything to stop himself. His back hit the table and he landed on the floor. Covered in powdered sugar, honey, Strawberry and Grape syrup. He laid there for a moment. The syrup container bounced off his hip as he sat up and brushed some sugar off his clothes. He heard a giddy laugh as Tony walked over. Still gazing lovely dovey at Prince James.   


"Stevie! Time to hit Prince Charming with those man-catching..." he started and took down his handkerchief and saw Steve on the floor. Concern written all over his face. He crouched down. All worried. "What happened?" he asked, mind completely off the Prince. Steve looked around and tried to explain. "I... I just..." Steve stuttered as Tony helped pull him into a standing position. "Oh you poor dear." Tony said and helped Steve walk as he looked over his shoulder. 

"Oh, Prince James, we'll be right back, sugar!" Tony hollered, nope. Not forgotten. Steve allowed himself to walk on his own as Tony got all giddy and walked up the stairs. "Don't worry, I have just the suit for ya." he said and smiled. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
